A Girl's Opinion :One Piece
by Little D. Xylie
Summary: Robin's view on the captain and first mate's relationship.Then,Nami's view on the cook and sniper's realtionship.ZoLu,SanUso
1. Robin: ZoLu

**A/N: Erm…I like to write people's opinions of relationships. So this just popped up in my head. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Oh yeah, this fic has ZoLu. I know I write about Zoro and Luffy a lot, but that's because I'm a die-hard fan!**

Robin sipped her coffee and watched the scene unfolding before her. Her crew members don't seem to know what's going on, with the exception of Nami, who likes to know everything that goes on in the ship. Chopper noticed but he seemed confused. The others were just plain oblivious.

Zoro was doing push-ups. Luffy was sitting on his back, tracing little circles in his first mate's torso. He looked bored and mumbled something. The swordsman stopped and flopped onto his back, nearly sending Luffy to the floor if the younger boy hadn't stood up in time.

Luffy was about to walk away, thinking the green-haired man had finished his training when Zoro grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Luffy went down with a yelp, landing on the swordsman's body.

Zoro growled something and Luffy just grinned and laughed. Zoro's scowl deepened. He asked something and Luffy stopped laughing. The rubber pirate wore a serious and thoughtful took as he thought about something. Then he answered his first mate's question with a big smile on his face.

The swordsman's scowl softened and he reached up to thread through Luffy's hair. Luffy leaned down and gave Zoro a quick kiss on the lips. It happened so fast that none of their nakama near them caught it.

But Robin saw it. She smiled. However, she did wonder why her crew members (excluding Nami) didn't notice what was happening right under their nose. She had noticed it within a week when she joined the Straw Hat pirates. Besides, Zoro and Luffy didn't really bother hiding their relationship anyway.

Their entire relationship was something that everyone wanted in their life. They trusted each other with their lives. If Luffy gave an order, no matter how ridiculous or crazy it is, Zoro would still do it. It's incredibly rare to find such love like that.

Robin thought on how strange it was for a pirate hunter to join a pirate, and as first mate too! They were practically opposites. And yet…they were the same. The same in what? Robin wasn't quite sure.

Perhaps it was their constant and determined pursuing of their dreams. Or maybe it was their outlook on life, always straightforward and true. It could be their complete understanding of each other. Or it could just be the fact they're always provoking Sanji's temper.

Whatever it is, it's complicated yet simple. Simple? Robin mused. Yes, it was simple.

Zoro once lived just to pursue and achieve his dream, to keep a promise to a dead friend. (don't ask how she knows that!) But now…now he has something else to live for, or rather someone else…Sure he'd take a bullet for any of them, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, herself, Franky and Brook (not like the skeleton need protection from a bullet, he 's a freaking skeleton for goodness' sake!), hell even Sanji.

But Luffy…Luffy was different. Zoro would kill himself if that would mean his captain and his dream will be safe. Robin had been one of the few who'd known about the Kuma incident. Luffy was still oblivious about it but that doesn't mean that he didn't sense something had happened while he was unconscious. Anyway, Luffy had told her everything that happened when he met Zoro, so Robin knew what Zoro had told Luffy.

That Zoro would kill Luffy if he ever stands in the way of him becoming the greatest swordsman in the world.

Turns out, that didn't happen. Nope, not at all. It just shows how much Zoro loves and treasures Luffy, as a captain and as a lover. Robin smiled again at the thought.

The both of them just understand each other. Even Robin and Nami, as smart as the two of them are, couldn't tell what's Luffy's planning or even decipher some of his expressions. Sometimes, for the well being and safety of his nakama, he'd do drastic and dangerous things…like recklessly taking on Enies Lobby (Robin chuckled, she's the reason he did that) and using his Gear Second too much. He knew the toll of Gear Second on him, yet he still uses it.

But Zoro…Zoro was different from the rest of them. He'd know what's in Luffy head, like that incident in Jaya. Just one order from his captain and he let himself get beaten up. Just like that. At least that's what Nami told her. He'd just know, you know. It's frustrates Nami a lot. And Zoro just goes along with it. Even if he gets hurt, he wouldn't mind. He's just that kind of person.

Robin had the feeling if Luffy should ever die, Zoro would make sure the rest of them achieve their dreams first and then he'll kill himself. The Risky Brothers had told her everything when she informed them that she knew. They had specifically told her what Zoro's words to Kuma were. And she'll never forget them.

"Luffy must be the man who becomes Pirate King! If I can't even protect my captain's dream, then I'm not worthy to become the world's greatest swordsman!" (**A/N:er…am I correct?)**

Robin was surprised but not much. She had expected this after all. Zoro wasn't the type to just sit there and watch his captain get killed. She smiled again (!) What a loyal first mate Luffy has.

"Robin? What are you smiling at?" Chopper asked innocently. He was sitting beside the archaeologist, reading medical books, when he noticed her smiling rather oddly.

"Nothing, doctor-san. Just thinking about a relationship between a captain and a first mate."

Chopper frowned and looked over to where Zoro, Luffy and Usopp were, they were playing tag. It was obvious Luffy forced Zoro to play since the swordsman looked a bit disgruntled.

"That's what Luffy and Zoro is, right? A captain and a first mate?" the little reindeer asked.

"Yes, doctor-san." Replied Robin.

"Oh. Is there anything special with that relationship?" asked Chopper, getting curious.

"Very special. If you observe carefully, you might just see why it's so special." Robin turned back to her books. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the little doctor staring at Zoro and Luffy, trying to make out why their bond is so special.

Robin hid a giggle. How cute.

**A/N: it was kinda messy, wasn't it? Pls review. I would like to read your opinion on this. I might do another chapter, then again, I might not.**


	2. Nami:SanUso

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm gonna do another girl's opinion here but she's not gonna observe Zoro and Luffy!**

Nami felt quite annoyed.

Actually, it was a perfect day. The weather is fine, the seas are calm and even the crew themselves aren't too noisy and troublesome. But for Nami, there's one thing that's blocking the path of happiness (well, at least for today.)

It's the fact Sanji and Usopp absolutely refuse to admit their love for each other and get together.

Now, Nami notice things on the ship. You could call it a woman's intuition or whatever. Robin knows it too but she's more focused on the intriguing relationship of Zoro and Luffy.

The navigator snorted. She knows about it too, and for awhile, she had squealed and gossiped about it with Robin. But now…she's still mystified about the captain and the first mate's relationship, but she has a more urgent mission on her hands.

Sanji and Usopp…where to begin…

She had first seen it while observing her crewmates. Discovering Luffy and Zoro being together had made her more observant, especially around her crew. Then, she saw the faint but sizzling chemistry between the cook and the sniper. It was hardly noticeable. Nami was sure no one but Robin and herself had caught it, not even Sanji and Usopp themselves.

Sanji had made it unnoticeable himself. The way he fawns women around, it was hard to believe he likes another guy. He may like ladies, and Nami suspect that he always will, but…his heart isn't in it. Yes, he has hearts in his eyes, heart popping out of his chest but those ain't real.

She first noticed it during Arabasta, when they were helping Vivi fight for her country and all. She had spoke to Usopp about his fight with the mole woman and the fat man. He gave a detailed explanation on his fight. He even added exaggerated details about the great 'Captain Usopp' until Nami bonked him on the head. Then he went on to describe how Sanji showed up and they went to the palace together. He also said how he nearly believed Luffy was dead and how Sanji convinced him and Chopper that their captain was not. In fact, Nami heard about Sanji a lot from him.

So it was then she first knew Usopp liked Sanji.

She had gone to Chopper for more details. She bugged the poor little doctor for more details on Usopp and Sanji's expressions. Chopper described how Sanji looked when he first showed up- happy. And his first question-oh, you're not dead?- was more directed at Usopp than Chopper. Then when Usopp said that the mole woman-what's her name? Who cares- had said Luffy was dead, the reindeer had almost believed it. But Sanji told them not to believe her. Again, that comment was more directed to Usopp.

Time passed. They had saved Arabasta, they showed their symbol of friendship to Vivi and left the sand country and Robin had joined them. They visited Skypeia and they had brought down the self-acclaimed god Enel. They had been to Water 7 and then trashed Enies Lobby as they rushed to rescue a stolen nakama. Then, upon their return back to Water 7, they lost their beloved ship but gained a new nakama and a new ship. They travelled to Thriller Bark and defeated to Shichibukai monstrosity Moria and once again gotten a new nakama. Now they're sailing peacefully on the waters of the Grand Line, heading towards the Red Line.

Through it all, Sanji had been beside Usopp the whole time.

When Usopp left them in Water Seven, Nami saw that the cook was devastated. He still fussed over Nami and Robin but he just wasn't himself until Usopp came back. Then it was all normal.

But there were more subtle hints. Like the way Sanji smiled when Usopp praises him for such delicious food or the way Usopp always seem annoyed when Sanji associates stuff with ladies.

Sanji often spends his free time fussing and fawning over Robin when he's not cooking while Usopp would often play with Luffy and Chopper in their childish games or he would be telling outrageous and brave stories to the reindeer or he would be in his room, fixing or inventing some kind of stuff.

But Sanji never saw the shy looks Usopp would give him when he's not looking but the long-nose sniper would quickly discard it when he plays with his captain and the doctor.

And Usopp never saw the longing looks Sanji gave him when he thought no one was looking. Though he was also quick to wipe that face away when he's attending to Nami and Robin's whims.

Nami hated seeing them like that. As days pass, those looks became more and more apparent. Even Luffy, as blur as he is, noticed it and asked Sanji what's wrong and why does he keep looking at Usopp like that. That earned him a kick at the head and Sanji's loud and angry denials. Usopp was listening outside the galley and a pained and sad look was on his face.

A few days later, Luffy, still nursing a bump on his head, asked Usopp what's the matter and why is he staring at Sanji like that. Usopp just smiled sadly and shook his head, replying that 'it's nothing.' Unfortunately Sanji happened to be nearby and Zoro had to drag away his captain before Luffy ended up with another bruise.

So, Nami decided, it must end now, as in today.

"Oh, Sanji-kun! I need your help with something!" she shouted.

Almost immediately, Sanji appeared beside her shouting some nonsense about beautiful goddesses.

Nami responded by grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down. Sanji nearly died of bloodloss since he had an exclusive peek at Nami's chest and that he thought his beloved Nami-swan's about to kiss him. Sadly, his fairytale was about to end quite unexpectedly.

"Look here, Sanji. You need to tell Usopp how you feel about him, right now!" She growled.

Sanji's eyes widened in shock."Y-you knew?" he stuttered.

"Of course. Nearly everyone on the ship knows. Everyone except Usopp. Now go tell him!" She shoved him away.

Sanji straightened up. He turned to Usopp, who was sitting while inventing something quite nearby but not near enough to hear their conversation, and called to him. Usopp obediently came over, silently wondering what's going on.

"I'm sorry, Nami-swan, but," Sanji wrapped his arms around Usopp's slender waist, his head resting on the sniper's shoulder, "I already told him that last week."

Usopp was blushing and managed to whisper a "Huh?"

"Nami-swan was sweet enough to tell me to tell you that I love you but she doesn't know I already did." Answered the cook.

"Oh. Did you tell her how the Great Captain Usopp managed to find true love?" said Usopp cheekily.

"Idiot." Sanji gently hit Usopp on the head. The long-nose sniper just grinned and went back to his work. Sanji still had that gentle happy smile when he turned his attention to Nami.

Nami's jaw had dropped at the scene before her. She hadn't expected this, nope, not at all. But that's not to say that she isn't happy. Her mouth curved into a grin.

"Good job, Sanji. Congratulations."

"Sanji lit a cigarette and grinned. "Wouldn't want that marimo to be the only one who first confessed to their lovers, now would I?"

"Cheh. Always knew you'd copy me. Stupid eyebrow."

Nami turned. Luffy was sitting on Zoro's lap, grinning up at all of them. Zoro had a scowl on his face, as usual. Nami had to laugh. It was kinda true. Zoro did tell Luffy first, he had been rather worried and hesitant about it but surprisingly it was Brook who convinced him to do it. In the end, all his worries didn't even matter after all.

"Zoro! Don't be so rude!" Luffy smacked Zoro on the arm. The swordsman rubbed his arm and scowled at Luffy. The younger teen glared back warningly.

Sanji cracked up. "You'd better be careful marimo. You're a whipped dog now!"

Zoro glowered at him. "And so will you." He muttered.

Nami felt quite happy now.

**A/N: Erm…I know, I know, I didn't really write on Sanji and Usopp's relationship a lot…but it's just so hard to find! Grr…Anyway, I'll do better next time, I hope!**


End file.
